A Man at Last
by Blood Blondie
Summary: One night while on his journey up North, Bran Stark begins exploring his sexuality, only to be caught by Jojen Reed who is more than happy to help his little Lord. While Hodor and Meera are asleep, the two boys sneak away for an intense, boy-on-boy encounter in the woods. Rated M. Smut. Slash. Lemon. etc. Be a doll and review.


**A/N**: My first _Game of Thrones _fic! I love the series and I couldn't help but notice the chemistry between these two. I may consider doing more of these or continuing this as a Bran x Characters series, but we'll see.

**Set between Seasons 3 & 4.**

**Warning: **Contains sexual content not suitable for those under the age of 15-16.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Game of Thrones _or _A Song of Ice and Fire _nor do I claim ownership of any of its characters, content and/or material.

* * *

><p>The night was quiet and still, one of the more peaceful evenings Brandon Stark and his companions had encountered in a long while. Hodor and Meera Reed had no trouble falling asleep under the cover of the quiet forest, Bran however was feeling particularly antsy.<p>

Though his legs did not work, everything above them still had feeling. Particularly his cock. Bran was 14 years of age now and his body was changing, some days he'd feel himself get hard from having his waist grind against Hodor's back as he carried him. He remembered Maester Luwin telling him about how his body would change as he became a man just as Robb and Jon's had. Bran always wanted to be like his brothers, they were both so manly and strong. However, what really impressed him was their big cocks.

Bran remembered one time back when he was climbing the walls of Winterfell as he had so often loved to do, he accidentally ended up over Robb's chamber in the castle. When he peaked through the window, he saw Robb and their half-brother Jon, both completely naked and their muscular bodies coated in sweat. Bran didn't understand what they were doing but it looked like they were playing some sort of game. Robb was kneeling behind Jon, pushing his waist against his bastard-brother's arse, and Jon kept making these sounds that made Bran feel ... excited, in a way he didn't understand. But he kept watching his brothers play as their firm, young bodies pressed and rubbed against one another. When they were done, Robb made a face as if he was in pain and he yelled out what Bran recalled was something along the lines of "I'm cumming!" where was he going? Bran didn't understand that, but the next thing he knew, some strange white liquid was shooting out of his brother's penis and all over Jon's face. At first Bran thought Robb was peeing on his half-brother, but the liquid was much too thick and much too white. The strangest thing of all however, was afterwards Jon and Robb proceeded to ... lick it off one another.

Bran thought back to that day often, he remembered how it made his little cock stiffen up and get all hard. But that was years ago, and Bran was no longer a boy. Soon he would be a man just like his brothers, but he still didn't know what that game was and why it made him feel so strange inside. Why didn't they teach it to him? Why hadn't they tried to play it with him? It looked so fun and by the sound of it, they were having the time of their lives. Bran double-checked to make sure everyone was asleep. Hodor was slumped over like a log, Meera was quietly deep asleep, and Jojen was laying on his side with his back faced to Bran but he assumed the older boy was asleep as well. Bran quickly undid his trousers as his hard cock sprang free.

"Alone at last..." Bran whispered to himself, making sure any and all sound he made would be drowned out by the crackle of the fire. The young Stark grabbed his hard member. He found that if he rubbed and touched it the right way, he'd be able to make himself feel really good, though he could never get rid of it. After awhile of rubbing himself he'd tuck his hard cock back into his trousers and drifted off to sleep where it would be back to normal by morning. "Why can't I make that strange white water like Robb did?" Bran quietly asked himself. He remembered Robb's big, thick cock shrunk back to normal after he shot that white liquid all over Jon. Bran wished he could do that too...

"You need to do it with another person." came the firm voice of Jojen Reed, making Bran's heart stop as he hurriedly attempted to conceal himself. However the Reed boy rose up from his sleeping position before Bran could cover his cock.

"J-Jojen! I-I was just-"

"You were touching yourself." Jojen said calmly as if it were a matter of fact thing. Bran was at a loss for words. "It's perfectly normal for boys your age, all men do it."

"They ... do?" Bran asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Well yes, when they must. But most men usually have sex." Jojen explained.

"Oh..." Bran knew what sex was, Maester Luwin had given him the talk about how children are made and whatnot, but he could have sworn that was only between a man and a woman. _Were Robb and Jon having sex? _He wondered. "Jojen..."

"Yes?"

"Can ... Can two ... men, have s-sex?" Bran asked. Jojen seemed to know everything, the young Stark thought it only made sense that he would know about this. The Reed boy seemed amused by this question however.

"Would you like to find out?" Jojen said with a small smirk, completely serious.

"W-What!" Bran could feel his face heat up at the suggestion. "Jojen! What are you saying!" Bran wanted to yell louder but he remembered not to wake Hodor and Meera.

"I'm asking if you want to have sex Bran." Jojen said as casual as ever. Bran again had no words, _Jojen wants to have sex? But ... we're both boys. But then again ... Robb and Jon used to have sex. _The young Stark battled with himself, however the temptation and desire to be like his strong older brothers was too irresistible. _I'll ... I'll have sex with Jojen .. and I'll be just as strong and manly as Robb and Jon! I'll be just like them!_

_"_Y-Yes..." Bran said, trying his best to sound confident but the fear was evident in his voice. Jojen seemed to notice this as he rose from his sitting position and approached Bran.

"Don't be afraid, I'll guide you." Jojen assured him as he knelt down and scooped Bran up. The young Stark couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed, Hodor had carried him plenty of times, but never Jojen. But in Jojen's arms he didn't feel like a helpless child, he felt like a vulnerable creature being carried by a lover.

"Where are we going?" Bran asked as Jojen carried him away from the fire, and away from Hodor and Meera.

"Somewhere they can't hear us." Jojen said firmly. _Hear us? _Bran suddenly remembered the sounds that Jon and Robb made when they were having sex. He remembered how they screamed each other's names so loudly he feared the whole castle might have heard. But only Bran ever knew what they were up to.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this..." Bran confessed as Jojen carried him into a much darker part of the forest, laying him down on the cold soil as he stood tall above him.

"It's a natural part of life Bran, you'll have to grow up someday." Jojen said.

"You're right..." Bran said as he looked up at Jojen, still standing above him as Bran remained seated on the ground. "How do we start?" Bran asked, eager to be rid of his nerves.

"Well first ..." Jojen said as he began undoing his trousers, mere inches from Bran's face. Even in the dark Bran could make out what was happening and his heart beat faster as he watched Jojen's cock spring out. _It's so big, _Bran thought to himself. Jojen was much older than him, and his cock was much bigger as well. Jojen's dick wasn't as massive as Robb's monster cock or Jon's thick penis, but he was still very big and _very _thick. "... put _this _in your mouth!" Jojen said as he roughly grabbed Bran by his long, shaggy hair and forced his cock past Bran's lips.

"Mmm!" Bran moaned as he felt the long, thick shaft penetrated his mouth, forcing itself through his lips and feeling the heat of it unwillingly pressing against his tongue.

"Ahh, yes that's it Bran!" Jojen said excitedly as he slowly pulled the Stark boy's mouth off his penis. Bran felt a chill go through his body as he felt the smooth, veiny shaft slide against his lips as it exited his mouth. "Now, again. And this time, suck it." _suck ... his penis?_

"Hm!" Bran moaned again as he felt his mouth being forced back towards Jojen's groin, feeling the big cock penetrating his mouth again, this time going deeper and hitting his throat. Bran wanted to gag but he didn't want to mess up, _be strong! Like Robb and Jon! _Bran quickly steadied himself as he sucked on the hard appendage.

"Ohh Gods! Yes, Bran. S-Suck it." Jojen moaned as Bran began moving his head on his own, finding a steady rhythm as he began bobbing his head, trying to handle having Jojen's rod slide into his throat. _He's making those sounds like Robb! I must be doing it right! _Bran thought excitedly as he sucked and slurped even harder, working his tongue on Jojen's cock.

"Nghh! Enough!" Jojen yelled as he pulled Bran's mouth off of his steel-hard cock. Bran was visibly surprised, _did I do something wrong?_

_"_What's wrong? Wasn't that good?" Bran asked, confused. Jojen grinned, amused at the Stark boy's reaction.

"Yes Bran, _very _good. But you don't want me to cum before we've had sex." Jojen explained. _Cum ... that must be what it means when you make that white water._

_"_Oh, okay. Are we going to do it now?" Bran asked, trying not to sound eager.

"Yes, lay back." Jojen instructed as Bran laid down on his back. Jojen quickly undid his trousers, leaving his lower body completely exposed. _He's getting naked ... I ought to do the same, _Bran quickly began tugging at his thick layers of clothing, suddenly finding it very hot even though it was the middle of the night. Jojen was undressed before he was, even in the dark Bran could make out his physique. He was thin, but not stick-skinny. His body was young but firm with slight muscle, his abs were formed in six and were hard as rock. Bran felt his cock throb at seeing Jojen standing naked before him. _He is very handsome ... if Robb and Jon can have sex then it must be alright for me as well._

_"_I'm ready." Bran said as Jojen's naked form approached his. The skin on skin contact was exhilarating. Jojen crawled to Bran, spreading his senseless legs apart, exposing his virgin arse. "Is this how boys have sex?"

"Yes, it will make sense in a moment, just relax Bran." Jojen positioned himself between Bran's legs as he quickly took hold of his hard throbbing dick and aligned it to Bran's hole. The young Stark felt his heart pound as the warm head of Jojen's cock pressed against his ring. "I'm going to stick it in you now." Bran held his breath and for a long second it was silence ... then Jojen pushed his hips forward and his thick penis stretched Bran's hole as it forced itself into him.

"Ahhhhhhh! Jojen!" Bran yelled as his body jerked upward.

"Nghh! Gods!" Jojen swore as his cock was jammed into the unbelievably tight boy-hole, stretching it around his cock.

"Oh, Jojen! It hurts!" Bran yelled as the long appendage slid into him. Did it hurt this much when Robb and Jon did it? They always looked like they were having fun. Bran clenched his teeth as Jojen tore into him, taking his maidenhead. _I'm a man at last..._

"B-Bran!" Jojen let his body rock in ecstasy as he forced the last few inches of his cock up inside Bran. As the tight anal canal stretched itself around Jojen's girth, the Reed boy quickly began sliding his cock out of the hole. Bran counted the seconds _1 ... 2 ... 3! _Jojen slammed his length back into the smaller boy, this time more rough and less withheld, fucking the young boy's hole.

"Urghh! Gods! Jojen, my arse!" Bran swore in pain as his body jerked, thrusting upward in time to Jojen's thrust. It felt as though the older boy was tearing him in half.

"It will feel good in a moment!-Ngh!" Jojen promised as he felt the warm, tight walls slide against his shaft. The Reed boy repeated his action, pulling out and slamming into Bran once again.

"Oh Gods! Ohhh!" Bran yelled. Jojen's cock felt so big inside him, and so wide by the way it stretched his hole. Bran grabbed his dead legs and spread himself open, wanting to give his lover more access. _I'm just like Jon! I need to be strong! Jon never complained when Robb fucked him!_

_"_Yes! Oh, Bran! Your little arse feels so good!" Jojen moaned as he began speeding up, getting used to Bran's anus the older boy now felt more confident as he continued fucking the Stark boy.

"Oh- Jo- jen!- Oh! -Yes!" Bran moaned with each of Jojen's thrusts, each harder than the last. Bran could barely speak as he struggled to catch his breath. The Stark boy felt himself sweat as his young body felt like it was on fire, particularly his arse as Jojen's cock slammed into it again and again. Suddenly he felt Jojen's length reach deep into him, rubbing against something inside his arse that sends waves of unimaginable pleasure through his whole body. "OH! Gods! YES! Jojen! Don't stop!" Bran screamed uncontrollably as his whole body rocked with pleasure each time the older boy pushed into him. _What has he done to me!? I can't take it! It's too good! I need his cock!_

_"_Yes Bran! Y-Yes!" Jojen yelled as he gribbed Bran's legs, pulling the smaller boy towards him as he fucked him deeper and harder, wildly thrusting into his young Stark lover.

"Ahhhhhh, Seven Hells! Unh! Harder Jojen!" Bran screamed as the pleasure overwhelmed his young body. _Yes! Right there! Keep hitting that spot! _Bran mentally screamed as Jojen mercilessly pounded his arse, hitting that sweet, godly spot inside his anus, sending his whole body into a frenzy. _Oh Gods! His penis! It's so good! _Bran didn't know what was happening to him but suddenly every inch of his body needed to be touched. Bran uncontrollably reached towards his hard, now-erect nipples and pinched them, needing some kind of relief as his back arched up off the dirt, completely filthy. "Urghhh! I can't take it Jojen! Ahhhh!"

"Unghh! I'm almost there Bran! Hold on! I'm about to cum!" Jojen warned, screaming as he felt knots forming deep within his groin, his balls tightened as his climax drew near.

"J-Jojen! Wait! S-Stop! I think I'm going to pee!" Bran screamed as he felt his cock stiffen up and some sort of strong pressure building up in his lower body.

"Ngh-you're gonna- gonna CUM!" Jojen yelled as he fought for dear life to hold his semen down. Bran however could not as the pressure felt too great for him to handle, _Cum? I'm going to make the white water! I'm going to CUM!_

_"_OH GODS! JOJEEEEEN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bran screamed so loud he swore he'd awake the Children of the Forest. He felt his insides practically turn inside out as his cock became hard as Valyrian steel, and finally, in thick hot squirts he came. Shooting his cum all over himself and Jojen.

"I can't hold it! I'M CUMMING BRAN!" Jojen screamed. Immediately the Reed boy leaned forward and smashed his lips into Bran's, forcing their mouths together, kissing his little Lord as he filled his young arse with his seed. Bran moaned into Jojen's mouth as his tongue clashed with the other boy's, he felt Jojen's thick, hot cum filling him up inside, but he loved it. He wanted his lover's seed in him. The two boy's kissed each other as they came down from their climaxes, feeling their tongues dance against each other as they shared ragged breaths and moans.

_I'm a man at last ... just like Robb and Job._


End file.
